This Glamorous Days
by radiiata
Summary: She never believed in love and once she believed that its over, nobody will ever love her. She was wrong, a complete stranger fell for her and now, what are the responses of their feelings? Chapter Two up!
1. Prologue

This Glamorous Days

Writer: Dai-Chan04

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny and it's characters. Im just a normal fanatic and use the name of their characters + description giving credit within.

**Writers Notes:**

**This is my first fanfic, hope you enjoy I will try to write an chapter every week so have patience, hope you like it and Review please!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The war has ended… The coordinators and the naturals started a new life together without fighting for nonsense. The world has recovered the true face of its existence and now they are going to live it. Meanwhile…

"_Cagalli! You have to marry Yuuna for the safe of Orb!" – A voice responded_

"_No! I won't!" – Cagalli screamed_

"_You will!" - The voice responded back_

"_No I won't! "- Cagalli argued_

"_Come honey, its time to make up" - a second voice appeared, it was Yuuna_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Cagalli waked up desperate and picked up the gun behind her pillow. She started shooting to the other side of the room.

"What what? What happen?"– A sixteen year old boy wakes up.

"No! I don't want to marry him!" – Cagalli argued and started to shoot out to nowhere.

"Stop it!" – the boy was avoiding being killed and he jumped pushing Cagalli to drop her gun.

"Cagalli! Are you insane?" – the boy shaking the girl out.

"…Kira? Where am I?"- Cagalli questioned.

"Well, you are at home. Did you have a bad dream?" – Kira questioned as he touched his head.

"Yeah… I dreamed that I was going to marry Yuuna…" - Cagalli explained.

"Yuuna? The old weird guy that looks gay?"

"Yes! The same old stalker!"

"Nah don't worry about him, you'll see that as long as you reject him, he will get so bored and stop stalking you." – Kira replied.

"Thank you Kira!"- Cagalli hug Kira, now realizing that he was semi-naked with only a boxer on.

"Argh! Kira! Why are you semi-naked!" – Cagalli moved away looking for explanation.

"Well…. It was a hot day!" – Kira explained, laughing a little bit.

"You never changed right Kira?" – Cagalli laughed too

_Knock Knock! _  
Someone knocked the door.

"Cagalli, Kira! Good morning! Remember that today you have to go to the Gundam High School!" – a voice responded

"ITS TRUE!" – both screamed.

Cagalli went to the washroom to change while Kira was changing into his normal clothes outside.

--- At the Gundam High School ---

"Hurry up Kira!" – Both were running towards the office.

-- At the office --

"We finally made it!" – Cagalli screamed as she recover her breathe

"Both, new students right? Give me your names" – a woman spoke.

"Yamato, Kira"

"And yours is?" – the woman talking to Cagalli.

"Yula Athla, Cagalli"

"good, both of you are in. Here are your Identifications, Class arrangements, and Room Numbers" – hands it in to Kira and Cagalli.

"Thanks!" – Both replied

"One more thing… if you can see, we have two buildings just for dormitories. One of them which is just for men got burned by a student called Yzak Jules like you can see, so all boys have been transferred to girls dormitories. So, I'm warning you from now, you can be within boy and boy, girl and girl or simply… boy and girl arrangement in the same room. Oh and one last thing, my name is Natal"

" what? How come girls have to share rooms with boys!" – Cagalli couldn't explain.

"its very simple" – another voice responded.

"Murrue-san!" – Natal greeted

" our fellow student who is in detention now, burned the building and cuz we have lots of boys, and less number of girls, we just have to divide them. So now, go back to your classes" – Murrue explain.

Kira and Cagalli walked away from the office.

"I bet I will be with a girl! " – Kira grinned.

"What did you say? You pervert!" – Cagalli smacked him in the head.

"but it is nature!" –

"but still!" – Cagalli smacked Kira in the head, again.

"Why was that!" – kira argued

"Err…. we have to go to orientation!" – Cagalli ran away.

"Come back here!" – Kira followed.

-----

Notes: please, R&R!


	2. Who the hell? the Orientation Class

**Writers Notes:**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**Cari-Akira**: Thanks for your comment!

**Childish Hentai**: Thanks! Haha, never imagined Kira being pervert

**Meowmeowtheblackcat**: Thanks for the adviced, I will keep an eye on that

**Daisukiasu'n'caga:** Thanks for your comment!

**Ayame323:** Thanks for your comment!

_**Previews from the last chapter:**_

"I bet I will be with a girl! " – Kira grinned.

"What did you say? You pervert!" – Cagalli smacked him in the head.

"but it is nature!" –

"but still!" – Cagalli smacked Kira in the head, again.

"Why was that!" – kira argued

"Err…. we have to go to orientation!" – Cagalli ran away.

"Come back here!" – Kira followed.

**--- At Orientation ---**

Orientation class was like a cafeteria but not a cafeteria. It was used for several occasions and one of them was the first day of classes. There were a bunch of them sitting and meeting with new people. Kira and Cagalli found the room after a big time lost, no where to be found. When they entered…

"Stop it already!" – a voice was heard.

"No! I have to give that fucking bastard a revenge!" – a mad lady screamed.

"Think you beat me! Shiho Hahnenfuss? I dare you!" – a silver haired laughed.

"You are DEAD MEAT YZAK JOULES!"- Shiho screamed as she got from her bag some explosives.

"Bring it On!" – Yzak said as he grabbed a water gun.

Yzak and Shiho were rivals since they met in High School. Both of them want to be the toughest one and stronger one of all.

"Prepare to die, Joule!"- Shiho said as she turn on an explosive and threw it at Yzak.

Yzak evaded it letting the explosive fly through the room and landed on top of a yellow haired dude.

BOOOM! The explosive exploded and there were a lot of smoke around. Behind the smoke, the yellow haired dude appeared , semi-naked and pissed off.

"What the fuck? Who the hell did that!" – the yellow haired dude screamed.

"oh oh… "somebody"… is going to die" – Shiho laughed.

"Oh yeah? who was the one who threw the fucking explosive!" – Yzak argued.

"Oh! But who was the one who evaded it and landed on Dearka?" – Shiho said as she gave Yzak a death glare.

Both of the rivals were close and "killing" themselves with the death looks until a man appeared between them.

"Stop it both of you! It's the first day, Mr.Elthman is almost killed/semi-naked and both of you have to give apologies to each other ok?"- the man said.

"NEVER!" – yzak and Shiho screamed as they turned around to not look at each other.

"So, both of you will have to stay in detention, together"

"but Mr. La Fllaga!"- Shiho argued

"no buts, un less you both apologize" – Mr. La Fllaga said.

"FINE!"- Both screamed , shake hands and walk away.

"Kids today…"- Mr. La Fllaga walked to the front of the classroom.

"Please everybody, pay attention to what I have to say" – Most of the people were new so, they were paying attention to Mr. La Fllaga while others were bored to hear the same thing every year.

Cagalli and Kira walked to the back of the room. Some girls were looking at Kira as Kira noticed and smiled at them back.

"You are quite famous between girls huh?" – Cagalli said, giving kira a smile.

"I guess so"- Kira smiled.

**in the other corner of the room, three girls looked at Kira -**

"Look at that one, the brown haired man with the blonde. He is very sexy" – one of the girls said.

"Sexy? You see that as sexy, Fllay?" – the other girl laughed.

"He is SEXY, Lunamaria, and he will be mine"- Fllay smirked.

"So how are you going to get this one? The same method you tried to seduce Sai and make him yours?" – the other one said.

"That's right Meyrin, this one is going to be another one of my sex toys. Im going to drug him, touch him, undress him and -…." –Fllay was interrupted.

"we know what is next" – Meyrin and Lunamaria smiled.

Behind them, they were another group of girls who were hearing the conversation of the Fllay group.

"Poor guy… another victim of the stupid Fllay" – Shiho exclaimed.

"I hope he does not fall for Fllay, anyways, did you know what happen to Sai?"- a brown haired girl asked.

"You didn't hear anything Milly? Fllay dumped him and now he is in the point of suicide" – Shiho said, with a piece of bread in her mouth.

"Poor Sai… I hope he is alright.. what do you think Lacus?" – Mirrillia asked the pink haired girl at her side.

"hey girls… isn't that girl, the blonde one… Cagalli?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, hope you like this chap… I really suck at writing haha but hope you like it.**

**Read and Review plz! Thanks!**


	3. Im Sharing a Room with a guy!

**Writers Notes:**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**Cari-Akira**: haha, yeah! I hope to improve more of the storyline for everybody to enjoy :D thanks for your comment!

**Meowmeowtheblackcat**: yeah athrun is going to appear right away :D

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Previews from the last chapter:**_

Behind them, they were another group of girls who were hearing the conversation of the Fllay group.

"Poor guy… another victim of the stupid Fllay" – Shiho exclaimed.

"I hope he does not fall for Fllay, anyways, did you know what happen to Sai?"- a brown haired girl asked.

"You didn't hear anything Milly? Fllay dumped him and now he is in the point of suicide" – Shiho said, with a piece of bread in her mouth.

"Poor Sai… I hope he is alright.. what do you think Lacus?" – Mirrillia asked the pink haired girl at her side.

"hey girls… isn't that girl, the blonde one… Cagalli?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls were staring closely at the blonde. Was it really Cagalli? They wanted to check it out… till….

"Milly!" – a old semi-naked dude from before was running at a high speed towards Mirillia.

"oh no… not again!" – Mirillia exclaimed as she saw that Dearka was getting closer.

"Oh Milly! I miss you so much!" – Dearka was running in slow motion towards Milly… a big shadow appeared… the big shadow's eyes were evil… its hands ready to punch Dearka

" Miss my assssssss! " – Shiho grinned as she punched Dearka in the face.

The poor old Dearka was punched with a super high speed power that he went flying towards the wall with his heart broken.

"Feel the wrath of Shiho! Hahahahahahha" – Shiho started laughing out loud.

"_oh my, poor Dearka"_ - lacus thought.

"Well Ms. Hahnenfuss, I believe you have killed Mr. Elthmans for once and for all" – La fllaga laughed.

Everybody was watching the drama over and went to see how Dearka was doing, even though he might not survived the attack. People offered to take Dearka to the nurse center, the only words dearka could spit out were, 'milly!"

"well, this is all for today folks, you can go to your rooms and fixed everything for tomorrow. Now, go!" – La Fllaga said as he walked away from the room.

Cagalli and Kira had been in that school for only five hours and can't believe that there is already somebody dead. Lacus and the girls walked up to Cagalli.

"Cagalli?" – Lacus asked.

"yes?" – Cagalli said as she turned around to see Lacus.

"Oh My God! Lacus! Milly! Shiho!" – Cagalli hugged them all as Kira was happy to see her twin having friends already.

"Girls, here, meet my twin brother, Kira" – Cagalli introduced.

" hey girls " – Kira said as he kept staring at the pink haired lady.

"Shiho Hahnenfuss, best fighter and Yzak killer" – Shiho laughed.

"Mirrillia Haww, president of the student council"- Mirillia introduced herself.

"and… Lacus Clyne…" – Lacus was interrupted as Cagalli spoke, "most beautiful girl in high school"

Lacus blushed as Kira just grinned. Kira was starting to fall for the pink haired girl as from the other side

"I HATE CLYNE!" – Fllay said harshly. " I won't let her get closed to him! He will be mine! ONLY MINE!

"yeah… whatever" – Luna was responding back to Fllay as she was cleaning her nails.

"girls, do you know where is meer?" – Meyrin asked innocently.

"NO AND WE DON'T CARE"- the other two girls screamed as they were in their own world.

Everybody were going to their apartments. All of them were enjoying meeting new people, Lacus and Kira started to get to know each other, Shiho was playing gameboy, Cagalli and Mirillia shared an Ipod.

"here we are… lets check the list to see which is our roommate" – Lacus pointed out a list.

_ Number and People sharing a room _

_#108 – Meer Campbell and Fllay Allstar_

_#110 – Lunamaria Hawke and Meyrin Hawke_

_#112 to 119- Rooms NOT in service _

_#120 – Shiho Hahnenfuss and Mirrillia Haww_

_#122 – Yzak Joules and Dearka Elthman_

_#124 – Stellar Loussier and Shinn Asuka_

_# 128- Lacus Clyne and Kira Yamato_

_#130- Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Athla_

_And so on_

"I knew it!" – Kira grinned.

"You knew what?"- Lacus asked.

"ummm…" – Kira had no words to explain

"WHAT! I'M SHARING A ROOM WITH A MAN?" – Cagalli was pissed off. "How come Shiho and Milly are sharing a room together and I'm with a man! What the fuck! keeps cursing and who the hell is Athrun Zala? pointing out around the people

"Athrun… Zala?" – Kira said… "I remember that name.."

"Yeah, the most sexiest guy in the high school and the most wanted.. you are lucky Cagalli"- Lacus grinned.

"Lucky me? Yeah right! Im in hell! Thanks!"- Cagalli kept cursing at herself.

- other side of the room, a far from Kira's group

"Oh shit, sharing a room with Meer…" – Fllay whispered. "and Clyne is with the brown haired guy! I hate her!"

Everybody was happy with whom they share a room except Fllay and Cagalli, whom they both cursed around. Everybody entered their rooms except Cagalli who was still thinking…

"_why me? Why me?" – _Cagalli thought. She was going to open the door when somebody pushed her and locked the room.

"ATHY-POO! Where are you? Come on! I know you want me so badly! Come and play with me, lets have some sex!" – a voice screamed.

"What the----" the guy put his hand in Cagalli's mouth so she couldn't scream. He didn't noticed he was on top of her.

"Athy poo! " – the voice seemed to get far and far away.

"I'm sorry, I'm" – Cagalli slapped him.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?" – Cagalli yelled as she pushed him far from her.

"HEY! This is my room too you know! I'm Athrun Zala!" – he had finally spoken.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay! Another chapter! 3 hope you like em!**

**Read and Review please!**


End file.
